Untitled
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: Fushigi Yuugi/ SailorMoon Whenshe was younger, she met Suzaku and Seiryuu. Now years later, after the battle with Chaos she meet them once again, and now she's brought to their world. But, what's her purpose? Summary Sux! I know.
1. Default Chapter

I'M SOOOOOOOO BORED!!!!! Plus I can't think up of anything for my other fics so I `m just gonna write this since I'm bored. This one I can't think up of any titles! So it'll remain untitle. Might be short, but hey! I'm bored.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Children's laughter were heard throughout the small nursery. Kids playing tags, hopscotch, in the sand box..and etc. No one seems to notice a little girl way out in the shadow, leaning against a tree. Her knees were clutched close to her small body. The poor little girl was shaking with tears, while others didn't seem to notice. Without knowing, a figure bent down towards her.  
"Daijoubu Chibi one?" he asked. Stopping her sob, she glanced up to meet up with warm ruby eyes. (hey I don know what his eyes colours are) He had firey (sp?) red hair and his ruby eyes were staring down at her with warmth. Making her forget about her tears. She noticed he had a mark or a symbol of some sort in the middle of his forehead. "Daijoubu ka?" he asked again. His voice was soft and loving. She shooked her head. "Doushite?"  
"M-minna won't let me play with them," she said again, tears were now streaming from her eyes once again. "Th-they said my hair looks like an odango! And they called me O-Odango Atama! No one wants to be my friend!" He smiled at her and patted her on the head lightly.  
"Don't cry Chibi one. I'll be your friend." She instantly stopped crying and stared up at him with big eyes.  
"H-honto?" He nodded his head and she squealed happily as she gave him a big bear hug. He smiled down at the little blond hugging him.  
"What's your name?"  
"Tsukino Usagi."  
"Rabbit of the moon. Fits you perfectly Chibi one. You can call me Suzaku," he said to her.  
"Su..Zaku." She smiled up at him. "That's a nice name!" He smiled at her and patted her hand once more.  
"So is yours Chibi one." Before she could say anything else, a call was heard from the nursery.  
"It's nap time minna!" came the call of the caretaker.   
"I'll see you around Chibi one," he said to her and started to walk off.  
"Matte!" she cried out to him. He turned and looked at her. "Will I see you again? She asked. He turned and smiled at her.  
"Hai," he said nodding his head. He bent down towards her and gave her a soft kiss on her right cheek. Making her blush a rosy pink. "Ja Chibi one," he said softly and disappeared. Her eyes grew wide in surprise.  
"Suzaku?" she asked looking around her surroundings. Tears started to form in her eyes. `I didn't even get to say goodbye.' A soft breeze blew past her, seeming almost as if it was trying to wipe away her tears. `Don't cry Chibi one.' She jumped back surprise. She thought she heard the breeze talking to her. `I'll always be watching you,' it said again. She smiled, for she remembered that voice. It was Suzaku's. Her first friend ever.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"It's not fair that you get to see her first," a shadow said to his companion. The second shadow smiled.  
"If you're jealous than go down and meet her now," he replied calmly to the first.  
"Fine, I will," with that, the first shadow dissolved into the darkness. The second one could be seen shaking his head.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Give it back!" she cried. Standing on her tiptoes to desperately try and get back what was rightfully hers.  
"Whatcha gonna do about it Odango Atama!" the boy sneered.  
"It's mine!" she cried. He smirked at her again, and with one push of his arm, he pushed her down hard on the pavement ground. Giving a small cry, she held her scraped elbow. "They're my chocolate!" He sneered at her again and threw off the box, popping one chocolate into his mouth.  
"And whatcha gonna do about it?!" A hand was suddenly placed on the boy's shoulder, making him cry out in surprise. Turning around, he faced with ice cold blue eyes.  
"What is going on here?" h asked, glaring at the boy coldly. Normally, he wouldn't be scrared looking up at a grownup, but this one was different. Blue hair, cold blue eyes, and what was weird about him was there was also a mark or symbol in the middle of is forehead.  
"H-he took my chocolate!" she cried to him. The man looked down at the now trembling boy. He held out his hand and silently ordered him to hand over the chocolate. With trembling hands, he handed over the box of chocolate to the man.  
"Go," was his oreder. Without him repeating the order, the small boy ran off. He looked over at the girl and bent down, handing her her chocolates. She took it from him, he had a mark on his forehead just like Suzaku had.  
"A-arigatou," she said to him quietly. He smiled at her warmly.  
"You're welcome Bunny," he said to her. "What's your name?"  
"Usagi," she said to him quietly.  
"Call me Seiryuu," he told her. He noticed that she was clutching her injured elbow. He took it from her lightly, as to not inflict any pain on her. "Let me see." She nodded and allowed him to examine her elbow. He nodded his head and with a wave of his hand, the scar disappeared and she felt no pain. Her eyes widened in amazement.  
"How?" she asked amazed.  
"That's my little secret Bunny," he said to her softly and touched her nose. She smiled up at him.  
"Hajimashite Seiryuu," she said to him politely. He threw his head back and laughed.  
"It's nice to meet you too Bunny," he said and patted he on the head like Suzaku did.   
"Usagi! It's time to go home!" her mother called out to her. She turned and called back to her mother; who somehow didn't seem to notice Seiryuu standing next to her daughter.  
"Hai kaasan! Let me say goodbye to my friend!" she called back. `Friend?' her mother thought. She sighed and shooked her head. `Imaginary friends,' her mother concluded.  
"Ja ne Seiryuu. I hope to see you soon." Holding up her box of chocolate, she held it up to his face. "Would you like one?" He laughed and patted her head once more and took a piece of chocolate.  
"We'll see you soon, Bunny." Then he disappeared. Her eyes grew wide once again. `Just like Suzaku,' she thought to herself. Once again, she felt the same warm breeze, blowing on her skin.   
"Ja ne Suzaku. Seiryuu," she said quietly to the breeze and turn to run towards her awaiting mother.   
"Ja Usagi," she heard the warm breeze say to her.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
The shadow once again appeared in front of the second shadow.  
"Happy now?" the second asked. The first nodded his head. "Good."   
"Now what do we do?" the first asked the second. Before the second could answer, two more shadows appeared.  
"Now we wait." One of the two answered. All nodded their heads.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Years later  
  
"You think you can beat me Sailormoon?" Chaos sneered. Her hands were close to her heart. Tears slowly streaming down her smooth cheek. Gone. Everything was gone. Families, friends. It's tempting for her to just give up and let Chaos win. `Everyone's gone. What's the point of fighting? Maybe I should just give up,' she told herself.   
`Iie!' she heard voices in her head yell.  
`You give up right now Odango Atama and I'll never foregive you!'   
`Rei-chan,' she thought to herself happily.  
`Usagi-hime, don't give up. We're all behind you.'  
`Hotaru-chan. Hai! I won't give up.' Now with new determination in her eyes, she looked up at the snering Chaos.  
"You'll regret taking my love ones away from me Chaos!" Chaos only broked down in laughter.  
"And what is the little hime gonna do about it?" it teased. "You're senshis are all gone. Admit it! You're weak without them!"  
"Iie!" she cried. Chaos looked at her surprised. "Even if you took away their star seeds, they're still with me." Chaos laughed.  
"Oh really? If they're still with you.then they would LOVE to watch me kill their precious hime!" With that, it dove down with accelerating speed. Luckily Sailormoon jumped out of the way in time, but got part of her leg slashed. She cried out in pain as blood started to appear.  
"Usagi-chan! Don't give up!' cried the voices of her senshis. She forced herself to stand on both legs. Desperately trying to ignore the throbbing pain the slash has caused.  
"Hahaha! Give up now Tsuki hime! You'll never win! Just hand over your star seeds. It'll make it less painful."  
"Never. As long as my friends still believe in me.I-I won't give up!" she cried. Chaos looked at her up and down.  
"Hmm.I admire your spirit. Demo.spirit won't help you win!" It launched down again towards her. She stood there, eyes closed and her hands were positioned as she was praying. `I won't give up. My friends are counting on me. Onegai ginzuishou.grant me more powers,' she prayed. Slowly, her hands started to glow, creating a brilliant light. Chaos stopped in its track, surprised at the new power.  
"N-nani?! Iie! It can't be!" it cried. The light soon absorbed Sailormoon, showing only a ball of light. After a short while, the light did down, revealing Eternal Sailormoon standing there. But something was different. Her injured legs were healed and she seems to have a much brighter aura around her. Her fuku were no longer looking ripped and dirty. Her upturn crescent moon mark seemed to be shinning more bright than ever. 'Don't worry minna, I won't let you down,' she promised them silently. Raising her tier, it started to shine a brilliant light.  
"Silver moon..." Chaos started to make another dive towards her.  
"Iie!" it screamed.  
"Crystal power... Kiss!" lights started to flow from her tier. Each light were shaped differently. Hearts, crescent moon, stars...  
The flow of lights touched Chaos, with one little touch and sent it howling in pain. The light finally engulfed it and with one final cry... everything dissappeared. No sign of Chaos whatsoever. She felt happy and allowed a small smile to form on her lips. With one final look around her surroundings, she collapsed. Darkness taking over her.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"The waiting is finally over," the first shadow said to the other three. Each nodded their heads.  
"Demo, it's still not fair that you two met her before we did," one complained. The first shadow smirked, even though it was hard to see him smirk in the dark.  
"Then you better hurry if you want to meet her," he said and once again dissolved into darkness like he did years ago. The other three followed suit.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself out loud. She seems to be floating on endless ground. Suddenly, she felt a warm breeze. The exact same she felt when she ever felt down.  
"It's nice to see you again Bunny," a voice said from behind her. SHe gasped in shocked and turned to face a familiar man. Blue hair, eyes that seems so cold; but was showing warmth while looking at her, and a blue mark orsymbol in the middle of his forehead. It didn't took her long to recognize him.  
"Seiryuu!" she squealed happily as she gave him a hug. He laughed and returned her hug.  
"And what about me Chibi one?" another voice asked from behind them. She glanced up to meet no other than a man with firey red hair.  
"Suzaku!" she cried as she once again went over to him and gave him a hug. She finally noticed something and letted go of him quickly. Suzaku looked at her surprised.  
"Daijoubu Chibi one?" he asked.  
"Daijoubu, demo...demo you two haven't changed. How?" Seiryuu laughed at her question.  
"That's easy Bunny. You see, we're both gods. So we remain the same." Her eyes grew wide. 'Gods?'  
"Nani?!" She looked from Seiryuu to Suzaku.  
"We are both from a world called Shi Jin Chi Sho universe," Suzaku started to explain. "There are for gods in our world.Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbuu, and Byakko. Each four of us are guardians of the four quadrons in that universe." Suddenly two shadows appeared. One was a man with green hair and just like Suzaku and Seiryuu, he had a mark or symbol on his forehead, not like the other two it was the colour green. The second was a man with silvery hair. The silvery haired one introduced himself first to her.  
"I'm Byakko, Chibi hime."  
"You can call me Genbuu Bunny," the other said to her.  
"Hey! Make up your own name for her!" Seiryuu protested. Genbuu only ignored him.  
"Why am I here?" she suddenly asked them. All seems to be looking at eachother, unsure to as if they should tell her or not. Genbuu started to speak up.  
"You'll find out soon. Since your world has been completely demolished, we decided to bring you into our universe. Demo you'll find your purpose once you get there." At the mention of her world, tears started to appear in her eyes. Suzaku came to her side and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked over at the ageless man and gave a weak smile.  
"Now where do we place her?" one asked.  
"Easy, let my seishi protect her," Genbuu said. Seiryuu shooked his head.  
"Iie. Your seishis are all old already. Let my seishi's guard her."  
"Iie. There's no chance what Nakago would do to her. Let my seishis guard her," Suzaku said. The other two seems to agree. With two votes, Seiryuu reluctantly agreed. Suzaku turned towards her and gave her a small smile.   
"You'll be protected by seishis. You dont have to worry, they won't harm you in anyway. I assure you, demo... it's best that you go to sleep now." Beforew she could ask what did he mean by that, with one wave of his hand, she became light headed and soon darkness took her line of vision.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
I know, I know... It's crappy, demo I couldn't of think anything else to write for my other fics, so I decided to write this! Trust me, I have like over five more new fics on my hard drive. All are crossovers of Fushigi Yuugi and Weiss Kreuz. What do minna-chan think? Should I put them on ff.net? ^-^ I WILL try to update at lest two of my other stories before Monday minna-chan! Anywho, onegai read and reviw this fic! Please?? Also, hmm... I wanna test out my poem writing skills! Can minna-chan tell me how this poem is? Like is it good? Bad? Funny?  
  
Don't piss a girl off when they have pms,  
Just simply treat them like they're the best.  
Feel lucky that you haven't die,  
Trust me it won't make them cry.  
  
Well? How is it? In my opinion, it was ok, but sorta funny. ^-^ Aren't I easy to amuse? 


	2. Kutou's Hime

Okay! This was originally a different story, but when I looked at it I[`m like `what the heck!' I'll just put this into the plot! ^-^ Anywho, domo arigatou for all of the wonderful reviews minna-chan!   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Matte! I have a better idea!" Seiryuu said to the others.  
"Well, what is it?" Genbuu asked impatiently.   
"How about we." Byakko nodded his head in agreement.  
"That seems like a fair idea." Even Suzaku had to agree.  
"This will certainly change the time events."  
"Right, and we'll need to block her memory from her world." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Kutou was having their annual celebration. Celebrating the good harvest they had had all year. In the royal palace, the emperor was enjoying one of the many dancers the dancers had to offer. Suddenly, a very strong wind swept pass. Making the emperor shiver. Then one of his concubine gave a loud shriek. Causing everyone to look at her.   
"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded to her. She pointed one delicate towards the sky.  
"I-I thought it had eyes!" she stuttered. Everyone looked up towards the sky. Sudeenly in a flash, they saw eyes glaring down at them. Everyone grew into a state of panic. In another flash of light, a man with blue hair appeared, holding a small infant in his hands. The small child looked no older than four. With lond golden hair, tied up into two adorable odangos on each side of her head.  
"Who are you?!" Nakago demanded, as he stood in front of the emperor; with sword in hand. The man smirked.  
"I am Seiryuu. I believe your one of the chosen seishis Nakago." Shocked was written on everyone's face. Nakago remained unaffected as usual, but his eyes showed the shock in them. "I am here to place a duty onto everyone in Kutou. Especially the seishis. This little child here must be protected by all cause. I do not want to find her harm in any way." Everyone just remained silent. "People of Kutou! Your duty is to protect this young child. Her name is Usagi and I'll leave her here in the palace. She may not be harmed in any way." He repeated. He placed the young child down and in one flash of light, Seiryuu transformed into his almighty dragon form and glared at the emperor and flew up into the sky. Everyone stayed silent, until the young child started to stir. Her eyes slowly opened and she gave a loud yawn and a stretched cutely. When she opened her eyes again, it revealed innocent sapphire blue. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at her surrounding.   
"O-ohayo?" she smiled innocently at everyone. Everyone still remained silent. She started to stand up on her two tiny legs and looked around once again. Everyone seems to be staring at her strangely; making her feel quite uneasy. Suddenly, one of the emperor's concubine stood up and walked up to her.  
"Hello there child," she said in a soft voice. She glanced at the women and smiled happily.  
"Ohayo!" she said again cheerfully. Suddenly a couple of guards started to run in.  
"Your highness! Something incredible just happened!" they called as they ran in breathless. "Some of the crops in the countryside started to appear!"  
"That is indeed incredible your highness!" his advisor remarked. Then the advisor starts to point at the young girl; who was sitting happily on the women's lap. Eating some of the grapes that were presented. "That child might be bringing our empire good luck!" The emperor sat there and thought for a while. They had to accept this young child afterall, Seiryuu had came himself telling them that they need to watch over this young child. He slowly nodded his head.  
"Hai, you're right. What's your name little one?" he asked softly to the now giggling girl.  
"Usagi. It's nice to meet you!" she said to him happily. He smiled slightly. The young girl seems to be spreading a powerful aura around the palace.  
"Mae, you'll be in charge of taking care of her." He said to the women Usagi was sitting on.  
"Hai your highness," she lowered her head. Her long silky brown hair cascading down. Tickling Usagi's nose and making her giggle softly.  
"You're my kaasan now ne?" she asked. The question came out so innocent from the little child. Mae looked down kindly at her and patted her head softly.  
"Hai child." Usagi smiled up at her new mother.  
"Kaasan!" she squealed happily as she hugged the older women. The emperor looked at this scene warmingly. He cleared his throat as he started to make his announcement.  
"Attention everyone! This young child Usagi has now been royally claimed as Usagi-hime. The hime of Kutou's!" Everyone seems silent for a moment, until they started to clap and cheer. Usagi looked around curiously.  
"What's a princess kaasan?" The emperor laughed loudly at her question. She stared at him curiously. "What's so funny toosan?" He stopped abruptly and stared at the young child calling him toosan. Even his own sons and daughters had never called him that. He smiled warmly at the girl.  
"Nothing," he answere her softly. "Let the celebration begin!" Pretty soon everyone was back into the spirit before Seiryuu appeare with the young girl.   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
She was excited. It was the first time she was able to go out to the busy street of Kutou. Of course, she had Soi to look after her. Though Soi was only about eighteen of age, she already mastered her power as one of the Seiryuu seishis.   
"Usagi-hime, we better not be out for long." The little princess giggled. Although the little hime was only at a mere age of nine, she was already a blossoming beauty. Long golden hair, creamy skin, and those innocent eyes, made her a well adored treasure of the emperor. Everyone in the palace adored the young hime. Eversince her first time appearing, she brought luck to the whole Kutou empire. Not only did she brought luck, but she brought life into the palace. Although sometimes it irritated the advisors, she brought great joy to everyone. With every tricks she knows up her sleeves, she also brought some uproars, which ended up in great laughs.  
"Mou Soi-chan! Don't call me that! Call me Usagi-chan!" the chibi hime said happily. She has also grown greatly attached to Soi. The little hime watched everyday as Nakago trained the older girl, who was about nine years older than her. Somehow, she had persuade Nakago into letting her train with them. It even susprised Nakago that the little hime picked things up quickly. She even surpassed Soi in using magic and in physical combat. "Common Soi-chan! Let's go buy something so you'll look even more pretty for Naka-kun!" Soi blushed madly at the remark.  
"H-how did you know?" The little hime giggled happily at the older women's expression.  
"Common!" she said. Ignoring Soi's question as she dragged the poor women down the busy market of Kutou. "S-Soi! Whats happening?!" the little hime cried as she was suddenly surrounded by silver light.  
"Usagi-hime!" Soi cried a the hime disappeared.   
"Soi! Where's the hime?" Nakago asked as he came up to her.  
"N-Nakago-sama! What are you doing here?!" Soi asked surprised. Nakago narrowed his eyes at her.  
"What was that light? Where's the hime?" he demanded her coldly.   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
She appeared to be in a village. Childrens were running around happily. They seemed to be having great fun. Then she heard some noise and she started to walk towards it.  
"Oh watcha gonna do?" a voice sneered.  
"You hurt my sister!" another voice growled.  
"So? Waddya gonna do about it?"  
"Hyaah!" the voice earlier gave a cry.  
"Haha! You can't fight when your all tied up!" Usagi made to a spot where a group of boys were surrounding another boy; who was tied up by the hands and legs. Then suddenly, each boy started to throw punches and kicks at the one that's tied up.  
"Stop!" All actions stopped and stared at the petite girl. One of the boys sneered at her. He was at least fifteen or something.  
"What're you going to do a bout it?" She smiled brilliantly at them, which got them off guards.  
"Well, if you don't want to get hurt then I would advise you to let him go," she said sweetly. Practically all of the boys there laughed, except for the one that seems to be tied up. One started to advance her.  
"You seem like a cute one. Never seen you around," he said. As he took his hand out to caress her cheek, she slapped it away swiftly. Taken by surprised, he took a few steps back. "A feisty one." As cheerful as she was, it was not a good thing to be on her angered list. The royal advisor had learned it the hard way, when they tried to wake her up in he morning.   
"Let him go," she said again in a calm voice.   
"And what your gonna do bout it cutie?" That was the last straw. She could feel her fist turning white from clenching it so tight. One started to reach out for her again. This time, she caught it with reflex and flipped him over. Surprising everyone there.  
"Why you." one started as he threw a punch at her. She quickly jumped and gave a swift kick to the face. Which sent him flying. The other two, probably the two chickens of the group ran off.  
"Jerk!" she called out after them. Looking at the one tied up, she smiled at him. "Daijoubu ka?" she asked him. He looked at her surprised and nodded his head. She untied him and noticed that he had some cuts on his wrist. "Itai! That must've hurt!" He gave her a weak smile.  
"Iie, not if your use to it," he replied to her softly.   
"Do they do this to you often?"   
"Hai, demo I'm use to it though." He gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Oh yeah! I forgot! My name's Usagi!" she took out her hand. He smiled at her and took it.  
"My name's Sou Kishuku," he told her.  
"Oh! I almost forgot about your wound!" Taking out the red ribbon that held one of her odangos in place she shooked her head. "Too small." Reaching into her robe, she took out something sort of a wristband and wrapped it around his wrist. "This is something that'll help your wrist heal. You can keep it. I have more at home!" He blushed a slight pink. He thought she looked cute with only one odango on her head.  
"A-arigatou," he thanked her. She giggled.  
"It's no problem. Were friends right?" He nodded his head. Friends. His first friend ever!  
"Hai!" She giggled again. All of a sudden, the same silver light started to surround her.   
"N-nani?" he cried. She looked sadly at him.  
"I have to go now Shu-kun," she said sadly. "I'll miss you. I'll come back! Don't worry." As she said this, she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He blushed slightly.  
"Sayonara Usagi-chan," he said to her. As he said that, she disappeared with the silver light. He looked down at the wristband thing she had gave him and smiled. He knew that one day he'll see her again. His blue hair blew softly with the warm breeze. `Don't worry Usagi-chan. We'll see eachother again.'  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Usagi-hime!" Nakago cried as the silver light appeared again and the petite hime stood in it's place.  
"Hi Naka-kun!" the chibi hime said happily to him. As if nothing had happened.   
"Usagi-chan!" Soi cried as she embraced the small girl.  
"What's wrong Soi-chan? Why are you crying?" the chibi hime asked worriedly.  
"Nothing. It's nothing," Soi answered her happily as she wiped away the tears. Usagi smiled happily at her.  
"Good. Now lets go look at stuff! Naka-kun are you coming?" Nakago seems to be in deep thought. Where on earth has the hime disappeared to? And how? "Helloooooo Naka-kun? Anybody in there?" The hime's voice brought him out of his thought.  
"Hai Usagi-hime?" he asked her.  
"Are you coming along with us?" she asked happily.   
"Hai," he said nodding his head.  
"Sugoi! Let's go minna-chan!" she squealed happily as she took both Naka-go's and Soi's hands and dragged them down the street.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Have anyone seen the princess?" the emperor asked impatiently. Once again, the princess managed to sneak off somewhere.  
"Iie your majesty. Let me go ask my seishi," the blond man said to him. The emperor only nodded.  
"Hai, hai. I swear that girl takes on her mother," the emperor murmered. Rubbing his temple in circular motion. The blond man exited the throne room and made his way towards where his seishi would be. Upon nearing the room, he heard the all too familiar giggle.  
"Amiboshi-kun, can you teach me how to play the flute?"  
"N-nani?"  
"Onegai?" He could picture the princess using her puppy dog look. As if to prove his point, he heard the all too familiar sniffle and was followed by an exasperated sigh.  
"Hai, hai." He entered the room just in time to see the hime flinging herself onto the blond boy.  
"Arigatou!" she squealed happily. Amiboshi's face was by now beet read. He cleared his throat, to inform them of his presence.  
"N-Nakago-sama!" Amiboshi stuttered. He nodded his head towards the young boy. The hime looked at him, with her usual cheerful smile.  
"Naka-kun!" she squealed as she ran over and gave him a hug. Yep, this hime was definitely full of energy. As she pulled away from her, he looked her in the eye with his usual cold glare.  
"The emperor would like to see you." Her smile instantly disappeared.   
"Can't you just say you couldn't find me?" she whined. She definitely didn't want to see her father right now. He was probably gonna give her the usual lecture for pulling another trick on her sensei. Neither that or pulling a trick to another wealthy noble who asked her hand in marriage. Of course, the young hime had had some help from the female seishi, Soi. The blond shogun shooked his head.  
"Iie."   
"Demo, he probably want to nag at me again!" she whined loudly to him. Adding that big teary eyes she had used oh too many times on the seishis. "Onegai?" He stared at her, long and hard. Once again, he found himself nodding her head, agreeing to help her out once again. She squealed happily and gave him another hug. Pulling away she started to grab Amiboshi's arm.  
"Common Amiboshi-kun! If the servants find me they would definitely tell my tousan! Arigatou Naka-kun!" she said as she yanked Amiboshi out the door. Just as she left the room, a couple of minutes later a servant poked their head into the room.  
"Sumimasen Nakago-sama, have you seen the hime anywhere?" she asked meekly. Speaking with the leader of the seiryuu seishi was quite frightening, rumors were always spread around the palace about the frightening shogun.  
"Iie," he answered her coldly. As soon as he said that, she disappeared from sight. Continuing her search for the ever so hard to find hime.   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Usagi," he said sternly. She winced at his voice. Once again she was standing in the throne room looking up at her father; who looked drop dead serious.  
"H-hai?" she asked meekly. The emperor looked down at his daughter.  
"I heard that you pulled another trick on your sensei," he said sternly.  
"Oh that. Heh, heh. It was just a joke," she tried to explain. Bad move. The emperor slammed his hand against the armchair of the throne. She winced at the sound.  
"A joke?! The princess of Kutou may not behave in such manner!" Here we go again. The usual lecture of how a princess should act. Praying to Seiryuu that maybe this time her leg won't fall asleep on her.  
  
*`*`*`*`   
  
"I think he talked longer than usual this time!" Usagi whined as she fell onto her bed. A knock was heard from her bedroom door. "Come in."  
"Usagi-chan?" Soi's voice was heard as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. Usagi's head popped up suddenly.  
"Hai!" Soi smirked at the energetic hime.  
"So, you got the lecture again," Soi said smoothly, while smirking at the now frowning hime.  
"Hai. I mean it wasn't my fault that the sensei was such a baka! He fell for the same trick each time!" she started to complain.  
"You're not happy are you hime?" Soi asked, now sitting beside the hime on her bed.  
"Iie."  
"How would you go out with me tomorrow?" Soi asked her. Instantly her face brightened.  
"Honto?!" As Soi nodded her head, the energetic hime started to bounce happily. "Wai! I can't wait!" Soi giggled happily, seeing that the hime had brighten up.   
"You better sleep then Chibi-hime," she said as she patted the girl on the head and left the room.  
Yawning loudly, she stretched and decided that it was time to turn in for the night. She went over to her vast wardrobe and pulled out a night robe. She changed into her night robe. Her father must've talked really long this time, usually she still had energy left to go bug Amiboshi and Suboshi. Yawning once again, she lied down on her bed and let sleep take her over. A figure opened the door; when they were certain that the hime was fast asleep. Entering the room with skill, he came to the edge of her bed and stared down longingly at the sleeping figure. Brushing away some golden locks of her hair, he stared at her for another moment. He never got tired of this. He had came every single night just to watch the sleeping hime. After a while, he decided that it was time to leave. Caressing her soft cheek, he bent down and gave a light butterfly kiss on her soft rosy lips and left the room.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Nakago-sama," Soi purred as he entered the room. Nakago nodded towards her as he was deep in thought. "Daijoubu Nakago-sama?" He only nodded towards her.  
"The miko will be coming soon," he stated quietly. Every seishi in the room seemed shocked.  
"H-honto?" Suboshi stuttered. Nakago only nodded.  
"How did you know?" Tomo asked. Nakago turned and glared at him. A look that said, 'you dare question me.' That immiediately shutted Tomo up.   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Once again he was staring up at the night sky filled with stars. He took in a deep breath and letted out a big sigh. `When will she come?' he asked himself over and over again. He had waited for her over the years. Eversince he heard the legend about the miko. True that he never seen her before in his life, never mind even not knowing what she looked like. But he believed that only her will treat him as who he is. Not a young handsome emperor, ruling a whole country. He had feelings for some days now, that she will be appearing soon. He just hopes that she'll appear soon.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Wai! That smells so good!" she hollered as she pulled Soi towards a stand filled with dumplings. Soi can only sigh heavily as this energetic hime dragged her along.  
"Usagi-chan, you're making a big scene," she told her. She just shrugged it off, as she grabbed a couple of dumplings off the stand.  
"Oi! You haven't paid for it yet!" the owner said angrily. He was about to reach for her when he noticed the glare he received from Soi. Usagi looked up at the owner and blushed.  
"G-gomen. I forgot to pay," she said as she reached into her robe for her bag money. The man smiled as he received his money.  
"Arigatou."  
"No prob!" she said happily as she flashed him a `V' sign. The owner only looked at her with a look of confusion. Before she could even sweatdrop, she was pulled away by an annoyed Soi.   
"Chibi-hime, we don't have time for this," Soi said in an annoyed voice.  
"Demo Soiiiiii!" the hime whined. "What are we doing out here than? Can we onegai go to Konan?"   
"Iie! Nakago-sama wouldn't like that." As usual the hime brought out her deadly weapon. Those big puppy eyes!  
"Onegai?" she asked with large teary eyes. Her lips were trembling, ready to bring out the water works. Soi can only let out a huge sigh, as she nodded her head.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Well, it didn't took me THAT long to get this out! ^^;; I know the ending was gay, demo I couldn't think of a better ending. Oh well. The part where Usagi was a princess of Kutou was suppose to be a separate story, demo I thought it went well with the plot. (if I even have one that is -_- ) I'm not really sure that this makes sense or not. O well! Read and review minna-chan! ^.~ 


	3. Konan

Gomen nasai for not updating that much on any of my fics. 

Anywho, domo arigatou for all of the wonderful reviews! 

*`*`*`*`

"Soi! What's happening?" the blond hime shrieked as once again a silvery light started to surround her. Soi looked on it with fright.

"Iie! Usagi-hime!" she cried as she tried to reach out to the princess. But too late, the light disappeared along with the princess once again.

*`*`*`*`

"Tamahome, I've been meaning to ask you. What's with that wristband you keep on wearing," Miaka asked as she glanced at the band Tamahome always wore.

"It's from a friend," he answered in a distant voice.

"Was it from a girl?" she asked nervously. He nodded his head slowly. She felt her heart sank lower and lower as she saw him looking at the band. Suddenly a flash of silver light appeared.

"That must be her!" he cried, as he stood up. 

"Demo Tamahome," Miaka said quietly. Suddenly, Hotohori came.

"What was that light?" he asked.

"We don't know," Miaka answered him, looking sadly at Tamahome, who was glancing at the direction the light appeared.

"That must be her!" he cried again as he ran off in the direction.

"Tamahome!" Miaka cried as she ran after him.

*`*`*`*`

"Itai!" she cried as she landed hard on the ground. "That hurt! Where am I now?" She looked around. It seems like she landed somewhere very rich. 'This looks like home, almost.' She started to walk around. Looking at everything. She heard pounding footsteps coming toward her and a feminine voice crying out for someone named Tamahome. Suddenly a boy with blue hair in a braid came into view. Then a girl with brown hair up into two small odango came in after. Then finally a man followed. She looked at the group, as they seemed to look at her intently. She started to get nervous with their stare.

"O-ohayo?" she said meekly. The one with blue hair stepped up towards her.

"Usagi?" he said in a low voice. She looked at him confused.

"Hai. How do you know my name?" He seemed to look hurt as she asked him that. "G-gomen, if I made you sad." She casted her gaze to the ground. Then she caught that wristband he had around one of his wrist. That looked sort of familiar to her. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered. Looking up at him and smiling happily she instantly launched at him. "Shu-kun!" He smiled as she seemed to remember him. "You've grown!"

"Hai Usagi-chan. It's nice to know that you haven't forgotten me!" he said to her happily as he held her. Miaka looked at the two sadly.

"Tamahome, who's she?" she asked softly. Afraid that the answer he'll give her would hurt. Pulling away, Usagi looked at the girl. Smiling happily, she took out her hand.

"My name's Usagi. What's yours?" Miaka hesitantly took the hand.

"My name's Yuuki Miaka. It's nice to meet you Usagi-san," she said sadly. Usagi looked at her, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Daijoubu? You seem sad." Miaka tried to smile, shaking her head.

"Iie. It's really nice to meet you, Usagi-san."

"Call me Usagi-chan! Everyone I know call me that!" Miaka smiled at the girl, she couldn't help but like this girl. 

"And you might be?" she asked glancing at Hotohori.

"My name is Hotohori," he answered her in a gentlemen way. She smiled at him and took out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Hotohori-san!" He smiled at the girl. He already liked her already.

"It's nice to meet you too Usagi-san."

"Calle me Usagi or Usagi-chan." He nodded his head and she started to look around. "Anno, minna! Where are we?"

"We are in the Konan's palace of course," Hotohori asked her. Bringing back the question of how on earth was she able to get in here. Her eyes started to grow.

"Konan?! Palace?!" she cried. "How on earth did I landed here?!" Boy was Nakago and her toosan gonna be furious. Everytime she mentioned about wanting to go to Konan, they both seemed to be furious. Just wait until they find out that she's in the palace of Konan. This, she would definitely earn a couple hours of lecture for sure from her toosan and probably from Nakago.

"What do you mean 'how on earth did you get here?" Miaka asked.

"Eh…" she started to trail off. Racking her brains , trying to figure out an excuse. 'Common Usagi, think! You've done this a billion times before with Naka-kun and too-san!' she nagged at herself. "Anno…I'm not really sure myself."

"Just like when we were younger," Tamahome said. Miaka looked at him skeptically.

"Nani? What do you mean 'when you were younger?"

"That's easy!" Usagi answered happily. "That's because Shu-kun and I have met eachother when we were younger!" 

"Shu-kun? You mean Tamahome?" Miaka asked. Usagi just looked at her confused and tilted her head cutely looking confused.

"Tamahome?::pointing her finger at Tamahome:: You mean Shu-kun?" she asked.

"Usagi-chan, everyone calls me Tamahome now," he answered her. Usagi smiled brightly at him as she pulled one of his cheek.

"Waaaaaiiiiii!! That is such a kawaii name!!" Both Miaka and Hotohori sweatdropped at her action, as did Tamahome. Suddenly, something from behind came and glomped, making him fall to the ground.

"Tama-chan!" Usagi looked at the two bodies on the ground and had to stifle her giggles.

"Get off of me!" Tamahome growled, he didn't need to embarasss himself as much as he already did.

"Konnichiwa!" Usagi greeted the newcomer. 

"Who. Are you?" the women asked, looking her over.

"Anno. . . Usagi desu," she answered.

*`*`*`*`

In a place full of darkness, a pair of glowing silver eyes stared into the enchanted mirrors. Showing the image of Usagi introducing herself to the purple haired women.

"So. . . the Suzaku no Miko has met the hime. Don't expect your life to be any easier Suzaku no Miko. AS so do you hime. You're the key to it all," the voice said. 

*`*`*`*`

"Wai! You're the Suzaku no Miko?!" Usagi squealed as she pointed her index finger at Miaka. Miaka looked rather nervous as she nodded her head.

"H-hai!"

"Sugoi!" Usagi squealed again, as she grabbed another odangos.  "I heard so much about mikos from Naka-kun!"

"Anno, Usagi-san. Who's Naka-kun?" Miaka asked. Feeling interested.

"Naka-kun? He's one of my gu. . . er, I mean friends!" '_Smooth move Usagi_!' 

"What kind of friend?" Miaka asked. Hoping that Tamahome was listening, and was pleased when she saw from the corner of her eyes that he was listening intently. Although it didn't seem like it.

"Anno, sort of like an older onichan I guess," she answered shrugging her shoulders. Disappointment was written all over Miaka's face. While Tamahome seemed to relax a little. 

"Anno Usagi-san, where do you live?" Miaka asked. Wanting to know as much about this girl as possible.

"Usagi-CHAN!" she corrected.

"H-hai!" Miaka answered.

"Well, I live somewhere far from here. That's all you need to know!" Usagi answered happily. Miaka looked at her confused.

"Doushite?"

"Everyone has a secret of their own ne?" Usagi asked happily. Miaka nodded her head slowly. "Well I just prefer to not tell anyone where I live." Giving Miaka a wink, she ran towards Tamhome and started to talk to him. She noticed that Tamahome's face was almost a slight pink and his eyes seemed to brighten while looking at her. She felt a pang of jealousy as she gazed at the two.

_"They're just friend, Miaka! Nothing to worry about!"_ she told herself mentally. _"Then demo, why is his face all red when he's looking at her?" _a voice in her head asked.

_ "It's a guy thing!"_ another voice in her head answered. She nodded her head in agreement with the voice in her head.

*`*`*`*`

She yawned loudly as she took a long stretch and opened her window. Wrapping the robe around her body a little tighter, she gazed out at the full silvery moon. Konan was much more different than Kuotu. Back home, usually on a full moon, her tou-san would usually hold a small party. For some reason she does not know, demo it was always fun. Her poking fun of Suboshi, and then both her and Suboshi poke fun of Amiboshi, until his face turns bright red. Which usually happens very quickly. So her next target was one of the advisors. Those guys were always the most fun to make fun. She knew when she had made them mad when their faces were red as a tomato. Even all those blushes they put on couldn't even rival up to their blush faces. She smiled remembering one of the joke she had told them. Both her and Suboshi had cracked up laughing at it. Even Amiboshi and Naka-kun had to hide their laughters. Soi however laughed along with them. With another sigh, she decided to take a stroll around the palace.

Strolling along, she found a small pagoda and decided to take a seat there. Gazing at the scenery around her, she tapped her finger lightly as she sang a song.

_"There's a secret place, hidden deep and faraway._

_Where life is but a dream. Like a fairytale it seems._

_All the leaves are green. Gentle kisses, gentle breeze._

_Underneath the shade, where we waste the days away._

_Deep within the trees, mountains and streams._

Is my secret place for always. Deep within my soul, I'll always know.  
Of a fantasy place faraway.

_There's a secret place, where our love will always stay.  
Forever in time, like the stars up in the sky.  
Flowers all around. Magic moments, magic sounds.  
Where life is but a dream. Like a fairytale it seems._

_Deep within the trees, mountains and streams._

_Is my secret place for always. Deep within my soul, I'll always know.  
Of a fantasy place faraway."_

Her voice started to fade, as she started to hum the tune instead. It was one of her favourite song, ever since she was young. Her kaa-san had sang it to her to bed. A lone tear slid down her cheek as she remembered about her kaa-san. Not too long ago she had past away. Though something told her that her tou-san wasn't very sad about the thing. But she just let it passed. Figuring that her tou-san had figured that mourning over her death wouldn't help anything. If he had figured that then she would follow his example. Wiping away the ones that were forming she sat there and sang a different song. A little more sad than the last.

_" Like a Siren's song you rescued me.  
In your eyes I have found my way home.  
When the world outside falls all I need is you.  
In your heart is where I'll stay._

_The strongest winds can't tear me from you.  
With each passing breath you've consumed my soul.  
I will sail through the eye of the storm,   
just to die in your arms._

_And as the tide shall rise under these stars tonight.  
I'll hold on my heart till I find you again  
dreaming of a world far away._

_And if the stars should cease to shine,  
will you remember me?  
The love that we've shared will forever live on   
in the winds of the rising sea."_

She remembered when she was younger, her kaa-san had always protect her. No matter what she did. Actually everyone had protected her. Treating her as a hime she is. She was always spoiled, demo kaa-san was always sure that she was disciplined. Making sure that when she was older, she wouldn't become a spoiled brat. Or a whiny hime, acting as a fool in front of her people. Not like her other sisters. That song had always been the song she cherished. She had wrote it for her. Her birthday was just a couple of days away. Demo instead of singing it to her on her birthday, Usagi had sang it to her on her funeral.

"Usagi?"  at the voice she jumped slightly. Turning, she saw Hotohori standing there, with his hair let loose and flown freely. She had to admit that he looked quite a bishounen without the dorky Emperor hat hingy. She had never bothered to remember whatever it was called.

"Hotohri-san! Konban wa!" she said cheerfully to him. He smiled at her and sat down.

"Konban wa Usagi-san."

"Usagi-CHAN!" she corrected. Hotohori nodded his head. fascinated by this  young blond, who had just corrected him into calling her 'chan' instead of 'san.' "Anno. . . what are you doing out tonight?"

"I heard a voice singing and decided to follow and found you here," he said bluntly. "I have to say that I am quite jealous. You're the only person that seemed to rival my beauty." She blushed slightly, though confused what he meant about rivaling his beauty. But the she remembered something that Naka-kun had taught her.

_"All Emperors of Konan are obsessed with their looks."_

_"What about tou-san? What is he obsessed with?" _she remembered asking him.

_"Women,"_ he simply answered her. Till this day, she was still confused of to what that means.

"Daijoubu?"

"Eh?" she asked confused and found out that she has been spacing out for a couple of minutes already. She laughed nervously, until she had to yawn. "Gomen, demo I think I need to get some sleep, Hoto-chan. Oyasumei nasai!" She started to walk away, before Hotohori could even say a goodnight, but then she turned around and smiled nervously.

"Hai?" he asked her confused. Hse placed a hand behind her head and laughed nervously.

"Anno. . . could you tell me where my room is again?" she asked sheepishly. Hotohori smiled and nodded his head. Walking towards her, Usagi latched her arms around his. "Lead the way!" He laughed wholeheartedly. Which really surprised him. 

He had never laughed like this eversince Miaka had appeared. This girl was something. She was like Miaka, but she wasn't like Miaka. Quite a confusing piece of puzzle. She somehow have qualities and personalities like Miaka, yet she has quality that Miaka lacks of. Which make her quite a person. He had observed her throughout the day and found her very energetic like Miaka and even has the same hunger as her. Demo she had something Miaka doesn't.  Something that he could not tell, demo he knows deep down that she has a quality that Miaka doesn't.

"Anno. . . Hoto-chan, do you know anywhere that is fun to go?" 

"Gomen Usagi-chan, demo I haven't been out much. Being an Emperor never gives me time," he answered her. She looked at him, eyes bulged out with surprise.

"Nani?! You mean you haven't been outside the palace wall?" she asked. Blushing slightly he nodded his head. "Honto?! Oh then you must come tomorrow with me!"

"Demo I am the Emperor! I can't just lave!" he cried. Usagi gave him a sheepish look and then patted him on the chest smiling.

"Relax! I know of a sure fire way plan that you can go!" she assured him. She stared at her in disbelief as his eyes grew slightly wide. "Nani?"

"Honto?! You can really do that?" he asked happily. Usagi nodded her head smiling. She gave him a smack on the chest.

"Doncha worry! Leave it all to me!" she assured him. Hotohori could only nod his head happily, at the thought of getting a couple of few hours of freedom. Finally th ey arrived at Usagi's room for the night. Usagi turned to him and gave a slight bow. "Domo arigatou for leading me to my room, Hotochan!" She tiptoed on her toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Shutting the door into her room, she left Hotohori out there speechless.

*`*`*`*`

Well! I finally got another fic done this week! ^-^ Maybe I'm not that much of a lazy ass after all! Domo arigatou gozaimasu for all of the reviews minna-chan!  Really hope minna review this fic also! ^.~


End file.
